El Drama de la Camisa y la Panza
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: La búsqueda de una camisa blanca, le trae más que dolores de cabeza a Aioria. [CamusxAioria]


¡Hola! Bueno vengo a dejar esta historia de una de mis parejas favoritas. No será muy común, pero creo que se complementan muy bien.

**Saint Seiya NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

><p>Las tiendas en Rodorio no ofrecían mucha variedad, la paciencia de Milo tampoco ofrecía mucha seguridad. Cinco horas exactas eran las que habían recorrido el pueblo de punta a punta entrando por todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, incluso a esas llamadas <em>ferias<em>, donde solían haber ropas de segunda mano o algo estrafalarias, imposibles de conseguir en otro lugar. Pero nada…

¿Tan difícil era conseguir una camisa color blanca?

Para nada, Milo le había mostrado cientos, todas lindas, todas elegantes… Todas incorrectas. Estaba desesperado, la tarde caería, Camus llegaría y la camisa que no existía.

Para buscar el principio del problema, sólo bastaba regresar un día atrás, donde la reunión en el Coliseo para los entrenamientos fue aprovechada por DeathMask para anunciar el festejo de su cumpleaños y la celebración que daría. El cangrejo ese año había optado (o más bien aceptado) por la sugerencia de su siempre elegante novio. Afrodita había visto en la televisión el festejo de una modelo griega, el tema de su fiesta era _**Blanco & Negro**_, cada pareja debía optar por un color e ir vestidos enteramente o de blanco o de negro, la idea le fascinó y Death tampoco le pareció tan mala, era una forma distinta de celebrar, así que cada pareja en el Santuario debía vestirse de blanco o negro, según eligieran.

Ajá ¿Y cuál era el problema en eso? Seguramente ninguno, eso pensaba Aioria, hasta que le llegó el infierno… un tanto exagerado.

Camus y Kanon eran los ausentes por encontrarse en una misión, llegarían al día siguiente justo por la tarde, a tiempo de concurrir a la fiesta temática con sus parejas. Aioria entusiasmado había corrido a su Templo para comunicarse con el aguador, para hacerle llegar las buenas nuevas.

—_¡Genial! Tú ve de negro que te sienta bien, te hace resaltar esos preciosos ojos. _

Había dicho Camus con voz sensual, para el sonrojo y sonrisa tonta del enamorado León, también había pensado en que él llevaría negro y Camus blanco; no había color que lo represente mejor.

Pero luego llegó el calvario…

—_Ve al pueblo y cómprame una camisa blanca, las que tengo no son adecuadas, son demasiado sosas, o ya están muy usadas…_

¡Claro! No había problema ¿O sí?

—_Bueno debo colgar, debemos terminar con los asuntos por aquí, sabes mi talle ¿No?_

¡Glup! Claro mi amor…

—_Está bien, confió en tu buen juicio, adiós te quiero._

La comunicación se terminó y Aioria enloqueció ¡¿Qué talle era Camus?!

Claro… ese era todo el problema que tan mal lo traía al León. Nadie era de la talla de Camus en el Santuario, ni siquiera Afrodita o Shaka, que eran los más delgados aparte del aguador.

Camus era delgado, pero sus hombros anchos y su cintura estrecha eran una complicación al momento de calificarlo por tal o cual talle. Su torso era una perfecta V… perfecta, deliciosa, sublime, suave y todos los calificativos que Aioria podía dar, para hastío de Milo, que conocía perfectamente a su amigo, no era necesaria tanta descripción.

Y es por eso que ahí se encontraban los griegos, yendo y viniendo de todas las tiendas para hallar la camisa perfecta para Camus.

—¡No lo creo Aiora! No lo creo, hemos recorrido todo el pueblo y no puedes decidirte por una sola camisa, Camus es clásico, una con mangas tres cuartas, cuello v… perfecta para él… Joder si hasta parezco yo el novio—Le dijo con cansancio y burla, Aioria lo miró furioso, esas bromas no le parecían para nada graciosas.

—Ya quisieras Milo…

—Ya deja tus celos que si hubiera querido algo con Camus, lo habría hecho hace años—.Se defendió.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que estás loco y que ambos tenemos novios—Milo se llevó una mano al mentón—¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos…?

—¡No fastidies Milo!—Gruñó—.Ya ni se para que te pedí ayuda…

—Porque sabes muy bien que conozco a Camus mejor que tú…—Siguió burlándose, así encontraba el desahogo a tanta frustración que le daba no hallar una bendita camisa blanca.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces porqué no sabes el talle…—Dijo a su favor.

—Ésta es la última tienda en todo Rodorio—dijo para cambiar el tema—si aquí no encontramos una, tendremos que ir hasta Atenas…

Ingresaron e inmediatamente fueron atendidos por una jovencita menuda de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

—Buenos días caballeros ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? ¿Buscan algo en particular?—Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias, busco una camisa blanca para ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños, no muy formal, pero si elegante—Dijo Aioria.

—¿Para usted, o para su novio?—Preguntó la joven señalando a Milo. Cosa que hizo sonrojar a ambos Santos.

—No, no… Sí es para mi novio, pero no es él—.Dijo Aioria moviendo sus brazos alarmado.

—¡Ya quisieras tenerme de novio gato!—Se ofendió el Escorpión.

—Claro Milo, sería el paraíso—Y rodó sus ojos, Milo chasqueó su lengua y cruzó de brazos, la joven sudó la gota fría.

—Bueno, sí me indica cómo es, podre buscar algo indicado para su pareja—Dijo la joven siempre sonriente.

—¡Oh! Bueno, Camus es un tanto frío si lo tratas por primera vez, pero es una persona muy cálida en realidad ¡Y muy apasionado! Sí lo vez, pensarás que es serio… pero sonríe bastante, cuando esta relajado—A Aioria le brillaban los ojos.

Milo se golpeó la frente y negó, la joven no entendía nada.

—¡Por Athena! ¿Qué hizo Camus para tener que soportarte?—Dijo con resignación—Ésto seguramente es una venganza de Zeus… Aioria, lo que la muchacha preguntó es, cómo es Camus FI-SI-CA-MEN-TE.

—A eso iba—dijo el castaño sonrojado—.Es bastante delgado, pero es de espalda ancha, la cintura es estrecha, es sólo un centímetro más bajo que yo… pero no sé su talle…

—Bueno sí me dice el suyo, puedo darle una idea—Seguía sonriendo la joven, Milo la observaba, esa sonrisa sí que ponía nervioso a cualquiera.

Aioria se sonrojó furiosamente, Milo negó con resignación… El griego no conocía ni su propio talle…

Después de pasar la mayor vergüenza de todas, porque en ninguna tienda se habían dignado a preguntarle tal cosa, la joven dejó varias prendas a disposición de los Santos, dispuso de todas las camisas blancas que se hallaban en la tienda, seguramente alguna podría gustarle y después verían el GRAN problema de encontrar la talla adecuada.

El castaño revolvió todas, miró de arriba abajo, de frente y reverso, textura, y estaba a punto de resignarse cuando vio una de bambula plisada, con un pequeño cuello que resaltaba aún más su forma escotada , entallada, las mangas eran hasta el antebrazo donde se abrían y el blanco era inmaculado. Era perfecta para Camus.

—¡Milo ésta es!—Dijo emocionado. El de cabellos índigos por poco y lo abraza de la emoción.

—¡Es muy linda! Y del estilo de Camus, estoy seguro que le sentará—Se alegró.

—Pero cómo sabemos si es del talle de Camus.

Milo pensó y casi se cae de culo cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello antes?

—Pruébatela—le exigió—Sí a ti te queda entonces no es para Camus, pediremos uno o dos talles menos y asunto arreglado—.Dioses como se habían complicado con algo tan simple, se sintió un perfecto imbécil… Y Aioria también.

Sin esperar fue hasta el probador y se puso la prenda, estaba algo ajustada, pero le quedaba, eso pensó el León. Pero cuando llamó a Milo para que diera su punto de vista, el de ojos turquesas se echo a reír a carcajadas.

—Es perfecta para Camus—Le dijo sosteniéndose el abdomen por la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?—Lo miró molesto—A mí me queda, ¡cómo va a ser del talle de Camus!

—Por esto—Le dijo y lo puso de perfil.

El castaño dio un grito de horror, y todo su color se le escurrió por el suelo, allí, impertinente y altanera, se asomaba la curva.

—¡Por Athena tengo panza!—Dijo horrorizado, y Milo que seguía riendo—Milo… ¡Estoy gordo!—Le dijo casi histérico.

Milo trató de ahogar desesperadamente la risa que le burbujeaba en la garganta, pero no pudo contenerla, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas. La expresión en el rostro de Aioria estaba para ser retratada. Era una lástima que Kanon no estuviera allí (Y un alivio para Aioria), el gemelo habría pasado la vida entera burlándose.

—¡Ya! Cálmate, que ni tanto, es sólo una lomada, con unos días a dieta y más ejercicio se te quita, ahora quítate la camisa antes de que la estires y le quede a Camus como camisón—Si hubieran estado en otro lado, Milo ya estaría huyendo del _Plasma Relámpago_.

* * *

><p>Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, el espejo de cuerpo entero estaba en una esquina, se detenía se miraba de perfil y sentía ganas de llorar. Era un Santo, un guerrero, ESO no debía estar ahí, se lamentaba el griego.<p>

Se echó boca abajo en la cama y resopló. Hacía ejercicios todos los días, entrenaba arduamente, en las misiones a veces le tocaba enfrentarse algún renegado, era atlético, ágil… Pero tenía panza…

Un peso ligero como una pluma lo "aplastó", y el olor a nieve, como el griego describía esa fresca y embriagadora esencia que emanaba el francés, le llegó. Recibió un beso en el cuello, y unas caricias en los brazos.

—¿Por qué refunfuñas?—Le susurró al oído, para luego mordisquearlo.

Aioria giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada azul de Camus, los cabellos turquesas que caían cual cascada le hacían cosquillas en la nuca.

—Camus llegaste… No refunfuñaba…—Camus sonrió y besó en los labios.

Se incorporó sólo un poco para que Aioria se diera vuelta y así poder compartir mejor el beso de bienvenida. El griego cerró sus brazos sobre la espalda del aguador, mientras daba suaves caricias.

—¿No piensas darme la bienvenida? Te he extrañado—Le dijo, he intentó colar sus manos por debajo de la playera que traía Aioria.

El castaño horrorizado de que lo viera desnudo, clavó sus codos a sus costados para impedírselo.

—Camus, es mejor que descanses… recién has llegado y en la noche debemos ir al cumpleaños de Death—Dijo con un tono nervioso al que Camus notó enseguida.

Aioria JAMÁS desperdiciaba una oportunidad para tener sexo, sobre todo si no se han visto en una semana.

—¿Qué sucede?—Le dijo tratando de volver a sacarle la playera, a lo que Aioria se incorporó de la cama.

—Que no quiero que después te quejes de que estás cansado—Eso sonó raro hasta para él, Camus frunció el ceño.

—Aioria… Exijo saber qué sucede y porqué no quieres tener sexo conmigo—Sonó severo y ofendido en su orgullo.

—Camus, sabes que amo tener sexo contigo mi amor, pero…

—Pero…—El francés se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta convincente.

Había deseado como loco llegar al Santuario para arrojarse encima del griego, lo extrañaba y tenía hambre de su novio, eran jóvenes, la libido solía hablar por ellos y la sola imagen de Aioria lo elevaba, literalmente, lo inflamaba de tal manera que le urgía sentirlo. Camus estaba caliente y Aioria hubiera preferido no toparse con esos ojos cargados de deseo, porque su propio cuerpo le reclamó la presencia del galo. Claro que lo había extrañado, mucho, todas las noches se dormía pensando en Camus, y las reacciones en su cuerpo no se hacían esperar, teniendo que darse duchas frías y hasta masturbarse para calmar la ansiedad.

Y esperaba su encuentro para poder al fin hacerle el amor, pero eso era antes de que la _panza_ apareciera.

Dio un suspiro y Camus vio algo que no le gustaba, tristeza y vergüenza en la mirada del griego, por un momento pensó en lo peor. Aioria cerró sus ojos y se quitó la camisa, espero las risas, pero éstas nunca llegaron. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio la misma mirada cargada de deseo y amor en su novio, incluso mucho más profunda.

Camus se incorporó de la cama y fue a abrazarlo para tocar toda esa piel ardiente que clamaba por él.

—Camus… Entonces ¿No te importa?—Le preguntó tímido.

—¿Dé qué hablas Aioria? No te entiendo…

—¡Ésto!—Le dijo tomando la mano del galo y colocándola en su vientre, haciendo que lo sobara—Camus, por Zeus, tengo panza, ¡que no ves!

Y ahora sí, el peli turquesa comenzó a reír, increíblemente enternecido por lo inocente y vulnerable que se veía su novio. Lo abrazó y acarició mucho más ese vientre que ni llegaba a ser lomada. Lo besó, le besó el cuello, lo tomó de las manos, volviéndose a sentar sobre la cama, con Aioria de pie frente suyo. Lo abrazó por las caderas y pasó su lengua y labios por todo ese vientre que para él era perfecto, estaba bien marcado, y eso se lo hizo saber cuando la punta de su lengua surcó por todos sus contornos. Las manos de Camus recorrían su cintura y glúteos, pasaba por los costados de la cadera y subían por el pecho. Levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la maravillosa vista de la sonrisa helena.

—No tienes panza, eres perfecto y hermoso—Le dijo sincero—Y aunque tuvieras te amaría igual.

Luego mostrando esa sonrisa tan conocida para el griego, Camus desbarató la resistencia del pantalón, y lo dejó expuesto a sus ojos, y voluptuosidades. Ni lo pensó dos veces para acariciarle los testículos y el miembro, dándole suaves besos a la punta. Aioria que no se esperaba eso, gimió y el deseo se apoderó de él. Lo empujó a la cama y se le subió encima, lo besó con pasión y esas ansias de fundirse en un orgasmo con ese hombre que tanto amaba.

—Igual me pondré a dieta, así que te voy a pedir que no prepares más ese postre que tan rico te sale—Por ahí venía el asunto…

Aioria amaba un postre que Camus solía preparar, llamado _religieuse_, herencia de su madre. Eran una masa dulce rellena de crema de mantequilla y bañada en fondant.

Camus rio encantado por las ocurrencias y preocupaciones de Aioria. Volvió a besarlo ya sin poder aguantar el sentirlo, abrió sus piernas, para que el griego se ubique mejor entre ellas, y se frotaron un rato, dándose a entender que sentían la misma ansiedad.

—Como quieras, pero para mí eres perfecto así como estás, pero sí unos kilos menos te harán sentir mejor, te apoyo—Lamió su cuello y arañó con suavidad la espalda, para que Aioria largara un jadeo—Pero creo que se me ocurre algo mejor—Y le sonrió de manera sugestiva—¿Sabes cuál dicen que es el mejor ejercicio para quemar calorías?

—No… pero puedo imaginármelo—Le dijo felino, mientras le besaba el cuello para luego retirarle la estorbosa ropa.

—Una buena sesión de sexo… Claro que tendrás que trabajar tú—Y soltó una risa.

—Encantado—.Y le sonrió también.

Gateó sobre el cuerpo de Camus, y se sentó a horcajadas, hundiéndose en el francés, de una sola vez. Bramó por la repentina intromisión… siempre ha de doler, pero el deseo es también siempre mayor…

—¡Aioria!—Gritó Camus alargando la palabra en un eterno jadeo.

El griego le sonrió, y gimió… jadeó y subía… suspiró y bajaba… tomó ritmo, velocidad mientras chocaba con fuerza sobre esa cadera blanca…

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho, con sus pulgares daba caricias a los pezones, las manos de Camus les sujetaba la cadera, y su propia pelvis se movía persiguiendo a su amante, el ritmo era delirante, y los gemidos resonaban en la fresca estancia del León.

Sube y baja… sube y baja…

El cuerpo de Aioria era un monumento a la vista del francés. Tenerlo así, entregado al completo a él, le generaba un bienestar infinito. Lo amaba. Se relamió los labios secos por sus jadeos, el sudor brotaba de sus poros, dándole un aspecto más divino, era hermoso, para Camus, Aioria era simplemente perfecto.

Sus manos se deslizan por el pecho sudado del francés, los dedos de Camus se cierran sobre su sexo cual mástil, y lo mece al enardecido ritmo… la ansiedad era mucha, las ganas, el deseo ávido en sus pieles por sentirse… la cúspide de lo terrenal, sienten el cielo…se corren como salvajes entre gritos guturales y sudor masculino… luego viene la calma, los besos y abrazos…

—Yo también te he extrañado—Le dijo Aioria con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Camus sonrió y lo abrazó con todo el amor que sentía por ese castaño.

—Eres único… Deja esas ideas tontas, que seguramente Milo te ha puesto en la cabeza—Aioria sólo sonrió. Si había algo que Camus conocía a la perfección, era a ellos dos—Vamos, debemos darnos una ducha, no podemos ir así a la fiesta—Se incorporó y llevó de la mano a su pareja—Por cierto… ¿Conseguiste la camisa?

Aioria resopló, esa era una larga historia…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya agradado.<p>

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
